How Yaya and Nagi annoy their antiHP friends
by GetYourGleekOn
Summary: It's Kūkai's birthday soon, and Tadase and Amu decide to take him on a holiday, along with the rest of the Guardians! But maybe it wasn't such a good idea…  Yayahiko friendship.
1. The List

This is a random thing I came up with… don't bother asking how or why…

**Title: **How Yaya and Nagi annoy their Anti-HP friends

**Summary: **It's Kūkai's birthday soon, and Tadase and Amu decide to take him on a holiday, along with the rest of the Guardians! But maybe it wasn't such a good idea… Yayahiko friendship.

**Main Character/s: **Yaya Y./Nadeshiko/Nagihiko F.

**Genre/s: **Humor/Friendship

**Pairings: **Implied Kukaya, Tadamu and Rimahiko.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara, or Harry Potter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yaya clicked a few buttons on her computer and brought up her email inbox. There was an email from Nagihiko, titled '50 ways to annoy people who don't like Harry Potter'.

She found this interesting, so she opened it.

_Dear Yaya-chan,_

_I thought you'd like this… I did._

_1. Relate everything they say to the Harry Potter books/movies  
2. Say they look like a Harry Potter character of the opposite gender  
3. Talk like Dobby  
4. Use their computer 24/7 with logged onto  
5. Read out loud to them whenever they can't get away from you. In a car of elevator would be good. When you don't have a book with you, recite from memory  
6. Give them Harry Potter merchandise for their birthday and Christmas and demand that they keep and treasure it forever  
7. Rewrite their favourite song with HP lyrics and sing it constantly.  
8. Crowd their inbox with HP related e-mails (all from you) and make sure the subjects are misleading.  
9. Start singing a Sorting Hat song or the Hogwarts school song at random moments, pretend to forget what comes next, and loudly ask if they know what's next.  
10. Make them play Quidditch with you. (Figure it out)  
11. Give all of their friends HP related nicknames and act offended when they don't know the history of their character  
12. Change your name to that of a HP character and start screaming when they don't address you by that name (especially in public)  
13. Always speak in a British accent. Especially if you aren't from England  
14. Refer to real places by HP names...  
15. ...Throw a fit if others don't use this name.  
16. Draw round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on every poster and picture you come across. In permanent marker  
17. Give long lectures about how the Prophecy relates to everyday life  
18. Give every room in your house a HP codename; (ex. the living room is the Entrance Hall) and always call the room by that name..  
19. ...Change the name immediately if they figure out what the names refer to.  
20. Constantly ask if they can see Thestrals...  
21. ...Don't explain what Thestrals are  
22. Whenever you offer someone food, say "Anything off the trolley, dears?" in a fake British accent. (Unless you really are British)  
23. Pretend you can do magic  
24. Constantly rearrange their furniture and say the House Elf did it  
25. Whenever they come near you, yell "Get away from me, Death Eater!" and claw at the air like mad  
26. Somehow compare them to Mrs. Figg once in a while...  
27. ...Laugh evilly if they ask who Mrs. Figg is  
28. Loudly complain about how their pictures don't move  
29. Whenever you're asked for advice, reply with "Three turns should do it" in a very serious voice like Dumbledore  
30. Break any awkward silences by saying "How 'bout them Chudley Cannons, eh?"  
31. Tell a very long joke using a random HP quote as the punch-line and then laugh hysterically...  
32. ...Make sure the joke isn't funny  
33. Use the titles "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" when talking about people...  
34. ...Make sure no one knows who you're talking about  
35. Write letters to them and their friends asking them to join S.P.E.W...  
36. ...Hand fliers advertising if to people walking by you  
37. Report Dumbledore's death to the local police station  
38. Constantly call them asking if Percy Weasley is there and hang up before they can reply  
39. Pop up in a place you're not supposed to be in and say you were trying to Appaerate.  
40. If you're late for something, say your Time Turner broke  
41. Deck yourself out in all of your HP gear when you know you'll be going to a public place  
42. Walk past a wall over and over again, stopping to band on it. When people ask what you're doing, say "What? I'm looking for the Room of Requirement!"  
43. Every time that you see them, demand an explanation of why they don't like Harry Potter  
44. If anyone tells you you'll go the hell for reading Harry Potter, either  
A) jump up and down and tell them that you can't wait,  
B) tell them you'll see them there,  
C) sing "Weasley is our King" over and over again, or  
D) ask them to back up that claim with evidence, and laugh at them when they can't  
45. Play the soundtracks while they're stuck in the car with you...  
46. ...Add commentary  
47. When one of the Harry Potter movies is on, call them to remind them about it...  
48. ...Every 5 minutes  
49. If they ask for your phone number, tell them it's 6-2-4-4-2  
50. Say "Alohemora!" every time you open a door_

_From Nagihiko._

Yaya laughed at the list. She was going on a holiday with the Ex-Guardians for Kūkai's birthday for 2 months to Australia, and she knew for a fact Amu, Tadase, Rima and Kūkai didn't like Harry Potter.

She copy-and-pasted the list into Microsoft Word and pressed print.

_This is going to be a great holiday…_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Relate everything to Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara or Harry Potter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

** 1. Relate everything they say to Harry Potter**

"Oh, God, it's cold," Kūkai complained, cuddling up to Yaya on the couch.

"NAGI!" Yaya sat up immediately. This looked like the perfect time to start on _the list. _"I-It's like in 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'! When Ron and Hermione are looking at the Shrieking Shack, then Draco comes and makes fun of Ron for being poor… then…" Yaya stopped to catch her breath. All this information was hard to get out, you know. "Harry throws a snowball at Draco!"

"Aww, Yaya…." Kūkai, Amu, Rima and Tadase sighed simultaneously. Yaya had been obsessed with Harry Potter for a very long time, and it had started to annoy them…

…But apparently not Nagihiko. "Yeah! I loved that part!"

Rima, who had caught a bad cold, and had only a little bit of voice left, leaned over and whispered to Kūkai, "Tell Amu to tell Yaya to shut up."

"Tell her yourself, Shortie."

Yaya and Nagihiko looked at each other, then started giggling.

"I'M NOT AN OWL!" They yelled in perfect unison, like they were thinking the same thing at the same time.

_This is going to be a LONG holiday, _Amu thought, _Really long…._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I know it's short. It's _supposed_ to be short, okay? Please review!


	3. Say they look like a character

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara.

**A/N: ** I know I'm uploading like six or seven chapters today, but I have been working on them for ages, so I'm not rushing!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**2. Say they look like a character of the opposite gender**

Yaya and Nagihiko stared at Rima, who was sitting in a comfy armchair at the other side of the room, giggling and pointing at her.

"What?"

_Giggle, giggle._

"What?"

_Giggle, giggle._

"WHAT?"

"Rima-tan," Yaya finally said, still giggling, "Have you ever realised how much you look like Draco Malfoy?"

Rima took a second, racking her brain to remember who this 'Draco Malfoy' was. "Oh, Blondie Paley Jerk-face?"

Yaya gasped. "Rima-tan, how could you insult Draco-sama like that?" She frowned at her blonde, pale friend, who was frankly acting a like a bit of a jerk at the moment.

"Yeah, Rima-chan, how could you say that about Draco-sama?"

Kūkai walked in, and sat between Yaya and Nagihiko. Nagihiko turned to him; _He should know better, _he thought gleefully.

"Sōma-kun, you look like Ginny Weasley!"

Soon, Amu and Tadase followed.

"Oh, look! Here come Hagrid and Fleur Delacour!"

Amu frowned, she had seen a few of the Harry Potter movies, and she knew who Hagrid was. "That's offensive."

"Get used to it, Amu-chii!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Talk like Dobby

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Shugo Chara.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**3. Talk like Dobby**

It had taken a while, but Yaya had finally convinced Kūkai to take her out shopping. She skipped over to him, and stared up at him with doe-eyes.

"Mr. Kūkai Sōma!" she said, "Yaya says Mr. Kūkai Sōma should buy Yaya some ice-cream!"

Kūkai had a lot of questions about that sentence, so he decided to start with the simplest one. "Mr. Kūkai Sōma?"

Yaya didn't answer him.

"Yaya wants Mr. Kūkai Sōma to buy Yaya some ice-cream!"

"It's too cold for ice-cream. Look, it's snowing." Kūkai held his hand out and caught a few delicate flakes.

"B-but… Mr. Kūkai Sōma loves Yaya, right?"

"Of course."

"So can Mr. Kūkai Sōma buy Yaya some ice-cream?"

Kūkai sighed. "Fine."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
